


Kindergarten Love

by Marah Lyne Gupton (Angiestream)



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiestream/pseuds/Marah%20Lyne%20Gupton





	Kindergarten Love

I had an eraser of bright green.  
It was unlike anything I had ever seen  
So it became precious.

She had anything money could buy  
Yet she had such a great eye  
For what I would cherish. 

With a swipe of the hand,  
Calculated and planned,  
I lost what was mine. 

But she didn’t stop there  
When I was so easy to ensnare  
And next went for him.

Because the word love  
Is so far above  
I call him only the first boy.

He and I would play   
Night and day  
Enjoying one another’s company.

I was too timid.  
She was too committed.  
Our connection faded.  
He was persuaded.  
The end of our friendship reigned.  
Nothing between us remained.  
And so it ended,  
Never to be amended.

That’s what I call  
Kindergarten love.


End file.
